I Can Still Feel You
by Kay-san1ShinomoriMiyu
Summary: Shikon no Tama was destroyed forever after Inuyasha made the wish to have Naraku defeated, a year later he walks around an empty shell of the man he once was. He misses her, who he hadn't seen because she can't travel through time wo SnT. Or so he thought


I can still feel you  
  
Kay-san: This is starting as a one-shot but prolly won't stay that way for long. A sentimental reunion, a touching tale, and a love told in a different way than ever before.  
  
disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be rich. If I was rich, I wouldn't have to go to school. I have to go to school. So I obviously don't own this.  
  
InuYasha turned to look over his shoulder as he caught a fimiliar scent. Nothing. Sighing again, he continued to walk on his way to a place he hadn't been in ages-hadn't been since she left.  
  
It's that feeling that someone Is standing behind me And I turn around and there's no one there  
  
His fuzzy, white left ear twitched and he turned around again, this time in a full circle. Nothing. Nothing but trees and more trees. "I could've sworn I heard her..."he sighed, holding his head.  
  
And it's the sensation That someone just whispered Yeah and I still hear your voice but you're not really here Your memory is like a ghost And my heart is it's host  
  
Putting his hand back at his side, he shook his head. Taking a moment to close his eyes and lean against a tree, he tried to reason with himself. "She's not here. She's gone. She won't just creep up behind you, yell at you, and walk away pouting in that oh-so-cute way of hers. She's gone". Then a memory flooded his mind, and this time he didn't ignor it.  
  
She glared at him, arrows and bow in hand. His eyes widened in surprise. There was a long pause, and he swore he saw lightning flash in her eyes. Then the arrow flew-  
  
His eyes snapped open, his ears twitching. The bushes rustled, InuYasha tensed. And out stepped a young girl. The sun temporarily blinded him, but when he shaded his eyes, he noticed the black fox ears and black tail. She just walked past, and he remembered there was a hotspring nearby. InuYasha sighed degectedly and continued to the place he had been headed earlier.  
  
Just a few yards away now, any second he would be there. 10 yards, his heart was racing.  
  
7 yards. He could still turn back.  
  
4 yards. It was in view.  
  
2 yards. There's no turning back now.  
  
He slowed and came to a halt infront of it. The place he hadn't been in so long. There were so many memories here, both good and bad and some that were somewhere in between. InuYasha looked around. Moss had grown more, and a few young trees were gorwing. But otherwise, it hadn't changed at all.  
  
I can still feel you just as close as skin Every now and then  
  
And that's where she always showed up, carrying always the same things. His eyes scanned around and fell to a hole in the ground to his right. He gave a light-hearted laugh. He knew better then to make her mad, but he couldn't help it. That little pout on her lips, her hands on her hips, the way lightening seemed to flash in her eyes-she just looked too cute.  
  
All by myself, in a crowded room, or my empty bed There's a place you've touched With your love no one gets close to I can still feel you, I can still feel you  
  
He had laughed once at how adorable she looked, trying to be scare him. "Feh,"he sighed, laughing quietly as he remembered how laughing at her while she was mad caused her eyes to glaze over with anger. And caused a lot of pain.  
  
I can still feel you  
  
The others always laughed at him while he got hurt. He glared daggers at them, which didn't seem to do anything but make them laugh harder.  
I can still feel you You said you'd stay with me forever Then you said "it's over"  
And left me without the missing link  
  
He took another few steps forward, to where they always met, where he had avoided for so long. Taking longer paths just to avoid this place; sometimes it took an entire day longer to get somewhere, but it was better than coming here. Here, to "their" spot. Only it wasn't their spot, it was just where they always met. He sat down and leaned against what was left of a pile of bricks. Then he let the memories come flooding back to him.  
  
Well I thought I'd forget you, but I guess I forgot to,  
and lately I've been too confused to think.  
  
The picture of a sweet dog demon girl, smiling at him, was the first thig he saw. "Ame..."he whispered, seeing her green eyes, blue hair, and loving smile. But slowly the blue became black, the green became brown...  
  
When I reach for someone new, it's like I'm touching you.  
  
His eyes were closed as he smiled, seeing her run toward him, smiling and laughing. And then she was at his side, hugging him and babbling nothings to him.  
  
I can still feel you just as close a skin, every now and then.  
All by myself, in a crowded room, on my empty bed.  
There's a place you've touched with your love no one else gets to...  
  
When she had worn herself out from talking, she merely lay against him, her head on his shoulder, her breath on his chest.  
  
I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you.  
I can still feel you...  
  
He opened his eyes reluctantly and shook his head. "No,"Inuyasha said to himself,"She's gone". There was a rustling in some trees and a girl jumped past him, into another tree, her hair flowing behind her. Black hair, like hers...  
  
In everything that moves,  
In everything I do...  
  
Then two hands covered his eyes, and a voice whispered,"Guess who, Inuyasha". A soft, sing-song voice, like hers...  
  
I can still feel you just as close a skin, every now and then.  
All by myself, in a crowded room, on my empty bed.  
There's a place you've touched with your love no one else gets to...  
  
He shook his head lightly, trying to shake off the feeling of her hands, the sound of her voice ringing in her ears.  
  
I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong? A-aren't you glad to see me, after so long? I just...I mean, I thought you felt the way I did...,"she said sadly. Inuyasha turned around slowly, praying to God this wasn't another trick of his mind, that he hadn't fallen asleep and dreamt her up. "K-Kagome...but how?,"he asked, looking at her. "How?! We haven't seen eachother for a year, since the Jewel was destroyed and all you can do is ask How I got here?!,"she screamed, lightening flashing in her eyes, her hands on her hips. "W-what? Kagome, wait-"  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" BAM  
  
I can still feel you... 


End file.
